User blog:NovaTsukimori/Yu-Gi-Oh! Crystal-0 key details 4
(Luna Yuhoshi's normal design in her school attire has an arrow pointing next to her towards Luna in her Moonstar form. Normal Luna is carrying a card in her hand holding up next to her face. She appears to be casually smiling. Moonstar appears in the same position but with a serious face, not smiling.) "When a person who uses the power of the crystals is involved in a Duel, that Duel becomes a Crystal Duel. A lot of these Duels are action high speed duels where the princesses fly and duel." (The first Crystal Monster appears, Crystallite Cie. The boarder for Crystal Monsters are dark blue much like that of Link Monsters, however these monsters have what appear to be crystals or gem stones of some kind around the card. The artwork appears to be that of a wizard or some kind of magician who wears a mechanical hat and robe, both of which are blue with blue glowing stripes around the robe and hat. The monster appears to be at angle facing left holding its hat down to cover its eyes. The staff is blue with the tip containing a sphere that looks like Earth surrounded by a gear. Above the artwork are 6 red gem stones. The monster is a new Type called Cie. The effect box has the following text: "1 Molecule + 1 or more Effect Monsters This card gains 300 ATK for each Crystal Counter on it. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can remove 1 Crystal Counter from this card, then target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; negate its effects until the end of this turn, and if you do, if that target is destroyed by battle or if it leaves the field because of an effect, destroy as many cards in the monster's Adjacent Zones as possible (min. 1)." The monster has 2300 ATK and in place of its DEF says "Crystal-6".) "Crystal Monsters are the primary Summon of Yu-Gi-Oh! Crystal-0. Summoning this monster requires the Level of a Molecule monster and the number of other monsters used to be added up to the Crystal Number of this monster (Crystal-6). The Materials are sent to the Graveyard." (Example shows one currently nameless Level 3 Molecule monster with 3 unknown monsters.) "The Crystal Number is equal to the number of Crystal Counters every Crystal Monster will have as soon as they're Summoned (because this monster is Crystal-6, it will have 6 counters). Use counters to power effects!" "A Crystal Monster's Crystal Number can be used as a substitute for non-Crystal Monsters used for a Crystal Summon." (Example shows a Level 3 Molecule monster and a Crystal-3 nameless Crystal Monster being sent to the Graveyard for Crystallite Cie.) "Crystal Monsters reside in neither the Extra or Main Deck but will reside in what is currently known as the Impure Deck. As such, they will not be Summoned to the Extra Monster Zone." "Like Link Monsters, Crystal Monsters have no DEF. Cards like Book of Moon and No Attack!! have no effect on them. They have no Level or Rank, so they cannot be used to Summon Ritual, Synchro, Xyz, or Impure Monsters." "These monsters will debut in Starter Deck 2018 Q1." Category:Blog posts